Emotions
by TelevisionGod
Summary: Since when did he get so damn emotional?[Edwards thoughts on a cold winter night.]Oneshot.


Ah once again I do not own FMA. Anyways, I'm not really happy with this story. I just felt like I couldn't capture what I wanted.

* * *

When had she turned into such a young fine woman? Edward stared down at his feet with his hands in his pockets. He grunted with this thought of his and watched as the cold winter air made his breath appear in a cloud of fog. His air was down and wet, freezing in the cold air and making his hair turn hard and stiff. What was he doing walking around at 10 at night in the cold? To clear his head of course. Al and him arrived two days ago and Edward found his thoughts returning to his childhood blonde friend. He tried thinking about the philosophers stone, about the homunculi, even about the damn bastard Colonel for gods sakes, but his thoughts kept running back to her as if they were lost and she was the only way home.

That word. Home. He turned and stared back at the house behind him. All the lights were lit and he guessed a fire was going from the smoke coming from the chimney. He imagined the warmth in the house and the smell from the stew Aunt Pinako was probably making right now. Edwards heart filled with warmth itself from thinking these thoughts. Hot tears burned his eyes and slowly slid down his reddened cold cheeks. The sensation being warmer then usual because his face was cold at the moment. He brought one gloved hand out of his pants pocket and wiped the tears away slightly laughing at himself, watching the air puff out from between his lips again.

His crunching footsteps stopped, allowing the peaceful night to be silent once again. He tilted his head upward, inwardly flinching at the cold air that reached his bare neck and went down his shirt. He stared at the bright full moon and sighed. He would do anything to go back in time. To make his mother healthy, to never mess with the forbidden, to never join the military, to have his father back home even with how much he hated him. The most important though would be his brothers body. He would be human again. Wait, he was human. Alphonse was probably more human then himself. He had the innocence a young boy his age should hold. Sure they both grew up a little fast but Edward had seen more devils in his life than Alphonse. Alphonse was human, just without the body part.

More tears pricked at his eyes at this thought. Since when did he get so damn emotional? Ah yes, since he came here of course. When he saw those bright blue eyes shine with happiness when they arrived. When he saw that high long ponytail bounce wildly as she ran toward them. That's when he got emotional. When he finally smelled her, the smell of home. When her mitten clad hands wrapped around his neck and the fuzziness of fur on her winter jacket got shoved up his nose. When he finally heard Den barking faintly in the background and as the dogs feet crunched wildly in the snow from him running in circles. That was when Edward Elric got emotional.

He sighed again and decided it was time to head back home before his hair decided to stay like the way it was. He brought his hand up to touch it and it made crinkling noises under his hand. Well maybe he shouldn't touch it just in case it broke off. He chuckled nervously and started toward home. Taking his time and stepping in the footprints he had already made not wanting to get his pants more wet then what they were..

Nearing the house he could already feel the warmth emitting from the inside and started jogging toward it. His movements were sluggish though from being chilly and his cheeks stung against the cold winter air. He pushed his legs harder and saw Winry appear at the door. Raising his hand up he waved to her and a huge grin appeared on her face. She opened the door and Den came rushing out, barking and once again running in repeated circles. He slowed his hurried feet down and laughed at Den and made his way toward Winry. Her hands were tucked into her sweater pockets as she stood there shivering but waving and smiling all the same. As he got closer he noticed her smile fading away. She was no longer shivering. What was wrong here?

"Edward" Her voice said full of venom and malevolence. Edward stopped dead in his tracks like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes now resembled saucers as he knew what was coming. He knew that voice and what it meant. His mouth hung open from the words that were about to erupt from his numb mouth but as he went to say them he heard a whirring noise flying through the air. Without time to react Winry's wrench hit him square in the forehead laying him flat on the cold ground. Where she got such strength he wouldn't know. Why this beautiful young lady that filled his head with wonderful thoughts through wrenches at him trying to give him brain cancer, he would never know either. He laid there in the snow after getting a lesson on how you're not supposed to stay out in the cold with just a thin jacket on. His back freezing and the wrench probably frozen to his forehead by now. He laughed and stood up brushing the particles of snow that hadn't soaked into his pants yet.. Ah yes, it was wonderful being back home.

* * *

I hope every enjoyed . Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not entirely proud of this story. I felt like I couldn't capture what I wanted. Anyways maybe I am wrong so please review. It would make me very happy hehe. 


End file.
